


Spacewatching

by blackstuffedcat, dang, protectrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Comic, F/F, Humanstuck, Outer Space, sp4c3 8a8ies, stupidly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstuffedcat/pseuds/blackstuffedcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dang/pseuds/dang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectrix/pseuds/protectrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space babies in space: a comic. That is all there really is to say on the matter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacewatching

**Author's Note:**

> Team Terezi<3Vriska's collab round entry for HSO 2012.
> 
> Dialogue transcription [here](http://pastebin.com/z6SNAWQH).

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
